A New path to the top
by eeveedude
Summary: How did I end up like this one minute I am going to pick my first Pokémon the next im someone's first Pokémon.
1. Chapter 1

A New path to the top.

Chapter one: The fateful day

It was dawn over the small town of Westvile town a small town in the Sandro region and one boy is about to wake up to a day that will change his life forever. As the boy gets out of bed he gets undressed and puts his white t-shirt on with his black jeans he checks his clock.

"6:10am great got loads of time to get ready, today I'm going to get my first Pokémon" said the boy as he was checking his light brown hair with a silver line near his right eye.

As he got downstairs he put his electric blue jacket on with his white T-shirt showing then goes to the goes into the kitchen and makes some breakfast

-2 Hours later-

The boy hears footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Good morning mum" he said smiling

"Morning Dan sleep well?" asked Dan's mother with a smile on her face.

"Yep I can't wait to meet my first Pokémon" Dan answered

"Well you better get going, you don't want your friends to get it before you" Dan's mother said

"SNAP" Dan shouted "see you soon mum" he continued as he picked up his bag and ran out the door.

\- 30 minutes later-

*Dam roadworks at this rate will beat me to professor clouds lab I know if I run through the forest I will get to the professors lab in about 10 minutes* Dan thought as he ran into the forest. After a few minutes in the forest Dan sees a flash and runs to see what it was then the flash surrounds him and he passes out…

"Oh dear….. You ok… I ….lab" was all Dan could hear as he kept on passing out.


	2. Chapter 2

A New path to the top.

Chapter two: Enter Lucy Rose

*Where am I?* Dan thought *The last thing I remember was a flash then voices* that's when Dan opened his eyes and he saw that he was in a lab on a table, but when he tried to stand up he fell right back down then he saw his hands they had become… paws.

"paws, paws I have paws how is this possible" said Dan but all that came out was "eev vee eevee eev" at that point a man in his mid-30s with black hair wearing a white lab coat over a black t-shirt and black jeans entered the room it was Professor Cloud.

"Ah so your awake, I'm glad Eevee you don't know how worried I was when I found you in the forest, so can you stand?" Professor Cloud said.

Dan tried to stand again then nearly fell when he felt a hand on his chest, when he looked up he saw the professor holding him up.

"Come on you can do it Eevee" he said and with that Dan tried with all he had and stood up "see I knew you could do it" said the professor with a big smile on his face

"Now can you walk?" and with that Dan tried and walked perfectly on all fours

*wow walking on all fours is easy* Dan thought

Just then another man entered, this one looked like he was in his early 20s and was wearing the same as Professor Cloud

"Professor the new trainer is here to get her first Pokémon" the young man said

"Ok Ray I will be there soon, looks like if this trainer picks you Eevee as her starter you will be able to leave the lab" said the professor as he took a pokeball from his pocket

Dan was then put in a pokeball

-5 minutes later-

Ray and Professor Cloud entered a room with a girl that looked like she was about 12 years old with long blond hair that cascaded down to her hips. She was wearing a dark pink T-shirt with a purple skirt and to finish off she had a pink bag on both her shoulders

"Hi professor my name is Lucy, Lucy Rose" said the girl

"Well Lucy it's nice to meet you are you ready to pick your first Pokémon?" the professor replied.

"Yes professor" Lucy answered.

"First we have Fennekin a fire type" said the professor as he threw a Pokeball then a little fox come out of the Pokeball

"Cute" was Lucy's only response

"Next we have Froakie a water type" said the professor as he threw a Pokeball then a little frog appeared out of the Pokeball

"Cool" said Lucy

"And finally we have Eevee a normal type" said the professor as he threw a Pokeball, then Dan was sent out of the Pokeball

"Wow this Eevee looks different from other Eevee I have seen, so why can I pick this Pokémon instead of a starter Pokémon like Chespin?" Lucy asked

"Well you see Eevee was found hurt in the forest so I think it needs someone to look after it" said the professor as he bent down to pet Dan on the head

"I have decided I pick Eevee, because I think the white streak of fur near its eye is cute" Lucy said

"You can give Eevee a nickname if you like" The Professor said

"I know what to call Eevee…..Eevee your name will be Eve" Lucy said with a big smile on her face.

"Ok well Lucy here are your Pokedex and Pokeballs" Professor Cloud said as he handed Lucy the items "and this is Eve's pokeball, now take care of Eve OK" he continued as he handed over Eves' Pokeball.

"Thank you Professor I will, see you later Professor, come on Eve" said Lucy as she walked out the door then Eve followed.

As Lucy and Eve left the lab they saw an amazing view. The lab was on top of a hill that over looked the whole of Westville town, the lab itself was big it had a whole back garden for trainers Pokémon and had been designed for all types of Pokémon as well, it was wonderful.

"Hey Eve, I was thinking, how about we head home so mum can meet you" Lucy said with a smile on her face

*do I have a choice you can't understand me anyway* thought Eve but it all came out as "Eev vee eevee"

"Sweet, let's go" said Lucy as she started to walk down the hill with Eve following behind.

As they got into town it was hard for Eve to adjust to his new size as he saw the apple stands that just yesterday he could have bought one but now he could barely see over it, then he heard Lucy call him.

"Hey Eve this way come on slowpoke!" Lucy called as she waited for Eve.

*Oh yeah* Eve thought as he chased after her, then his speed increased dramatically, as he passed Lucy he looked in front of him and saw a Poképuff stand

*Crap stop, stop!* thought Eve then….

"Eve return!" shouted Lucy then Eve was pulled into the Pokeball "Close one, come on out Eve" and with that Eve came out of the Pokeball "Now Eve you have to control yourself, never use a move again without me telling you, understand?" Lucy said with an angry look on her face Eve sat there feeling sad *is this what they call being scolded, if it is I don't like it its making me feel guilty, I better listen to Lucy more so I don't feel like this anymore*thought Eve

"So now that that's done lets go home k" Lucy said with a smile on her face

-10 minutes later-

Both Eve and Lucy was standing outside of Lucy's house it was a nice house, it had two rows of beautiful flowers following a path up to the front door. The house its-self was lovely and well-kept the house was a light green colour and the door was brown, it was nice all-round.

Lucy then ran to the middle of the path stopped and then with a big smile said "Well Eve welcome to your new home!"


	3. Chapter 3

A New path to the top.

Chapter three: The start of the top co-ordinator path.

Lucy opened the door and Eve followed Lucy, inside as they got inside Lucy shouted "I'm home mum"

"Oh welcome home dear" a woman shouted back as she came into view she looks like a woman in her mid-40s

With short blond hair and wearing a light green dress.

"Hi mum"

"Hi dear and who's this?" Lucy's mum asked looking at Eve

"Oh this is Eve my starter Pokémon" Lucy said

"Ah, well I have the perfect thing for her" said Lucy's mum as she went to the chest of draws "Now Eve close your eyes" said Lucy's mum as she bent down to eve, so eve closed his eyes for a minute "Ok open them" said Lucy's mum and when he did Eve saw his reflection then noticed a bright pink ribbon on his left ear

"Eev vee eev vee" said Eve

"She likes it" both Lucy and her mum said in unison

But what Eve thought was….*WHAT THE HELL!*

"So Lucy how about I make us some tea before you head off?" Lucy's mum asked

"Sure I would love some" Lucy replied "and Eve would like some of my Poke puffs" she continued.

-20 minutes later-

Lucy's mum entered the living room with a tray with 2 cups of tea and a bowl of Poke puffs.

"So Lucy I hear there's going to be a Pokémon contest in Lillyshine city in a month's time" Lucy's Mum said

"Really, then I know where my first Pokémon going contest will be" Lucy said excited "Eve I bet your wondering what Pokémon contests are?" Lucy asked

"Vee" eve said

"Well you see Pokémon contests are made up of 2 rounds the first round is where the trainers show off their Pokémon and the second is where the Pokémon battle and when you win you get a cute ribbon then you win 5 ribbons your able to enter the grand festival, it's just amazing, anyway mum we better get moving, I will call you once I get to bell city" Lucy continued.

"Bye dear be safe" Lucy's mum replied

"I will mum bye and make sure you watch the Lillyshine Pokémon contest" Lucy said as she and Eve walked off to the next town

-30 minutes later-

"Here we are eve route one, once we take our first steps on this route our journey would begin, are you ready Eve?" Lucy asked Eve

"Vee eevee" Eve said and thought *you bet Lucy*

So the two took their first steps on their way to the grand festival. Route one as like a meadow it had loads of beautiful flowers and the sky was just as beautiful there was not even a cloud in the sky and the breeze was nice and cool.

"Let's get going eve" Lucy said

"Vee" said Eve

After a while they saw something it was a Pokémon it was on all fours and had black fur with a red tip of fur on top of its head, Lucy thought it was cute so looked it up in her pokedex

" _ **Zorua the Tricky Fox Pokémon It changes so it looks just like its foe, tricks it, and then uses that opportunity to flee."**_ Said the pokedex

"Ok Eve lets catch it" Lucy said

*fine if I have to* Eve thought

"Ok now Eve start with tackle" Lucy ordered

*Right* Eve thought then charged for Zorua ducked his head and hit Zorua in the chest.

"Wow your strong for someone who's cute" Zorua told eve

"What" was all eve could say before he was hit in the head by shadow ball.

"Eve counter with quick attack" Lucy ordered, so eve ran as fast as he could at Zorua and hit him right in the ribs sending him flying

"Good job Eve, now go pokeball" Lucy said as she threw a pokeball at Zorua, the pokeball wiggled once twice three times and caught

"All right we just caught a Zorua" Lucy said holding Zorua's pokeball

"Come on out" Lucy said as she let Zorua out of his pokeball

"Zor?" Zorua said

"Zorua from now on your name will be Shade, I hope you two will be good friends" Lucy said with a smile on her face, Shade then seen eve

"Why hey there babe so what's your name?" Shade asked eve,

*great he thinks I'm a girl better play along just to make Lucy happy* Eve thought

"My name is Eve and I'm not your babe you got it" Eve said walking towards Shade "but we just met so maybe overtime I might be" Eve whispered into Shades ear as he walked to Lucy.

"Ok shade take a rest you are still hurt from your battle with eve" said Lucy as shade was sent back into the pokeball.


	4. Chapter 4

A new path to the top

Chapter Four: Contest training

Eve and Lucy continued walking down route one, it was starting to get late as the sun was setting. All of the Pokémon were going to sleep and Eve was even getting a bit sleepy.

"Ok, this will be a good place to set up camp for tonight" Lucy said as she stopped,

Lucy then got her folded up camping tent out of her bag and started to set it up with Eve's help. After setting up the tent, Lucy got some sandwiches from her bag and some poke chow, then called Shade out of his poke ball for some tea.

"Ok guy's time to chow down" Lucy said as she put the bowls of poke chow in front of Eve and Shade

"Hey Eve how are you, I hope you're ok from our battle" Shade asked Eve

"Yeah I'm fine Shade, I'm just glad that we can be friends now, how about we eat" Eve said with a smile.

"Wow this is tasty" said Shade before he scoffed his food down

"Good right?" Lucy asked Shade, but Shade was too busy eating to notice she just finished eating her sandwiches. Once they were done eating, Shade was put back inside his poke ball.

"Ok Eve time for bed" Lucy said as she went into her tent "come on Eve, you don't want to sleep outside do you?" Lucy asked, holding the tent door open, at that point, it started raining so Eve ran into the tent and Lucy closed the tent door behind him. The tent was small but had space for a few items, it had a pink sleeping bag and a matching pillow and a space for her bag and poke balls. When Eve saw Lucy, she was already getting undressed "oh yeah Eve, tomorrow we will have our first Pokémon contest practice, oh yeah Eve, I bought you your own bed, its right here" Lucy said taking a small pet bed from her bag that was pink, it matched Lucy's sleeping bag and she then placed it near Lucy's sleeping bag. Lucy then got into her sleeping bag and Eve got into his pet bed and went to sleep.

*What a day I became a Pokémon and then was given to someone and after that I get a guy fall head over heels for me and I'm a guy too he only thinks I'm a girl just because my names Eve, I just hope tomorrow is better" Eve thought as he fell asleep.

-The next day 8:30am-

Eve woke up, Lucy was not in the tent and the tent door was open so Eve stretched and walked out of the tent and saw Lucy making breakfast.

"Morning" Lucy said to Eve with a big smile.

"Eev" said Eve.

"Shade, come out" Lucy said as she threw Shade's poke ball.

"Morning Shade" Eve said to Shade.

"Morning Eve, you sleep well?" asked Shade.

"I had a nice sleep thanks for asking" Eve replied.

"Ok you two, breakfast is ready" shouted Lucy.

"Sweet, I hope it's the same poke chow as we had last night" Shade said as he ran to Lucy "you coming Eve?"

"Yeah keep your fur on I'm coming"

-After breakfast-

"Ok you two it's time to start our Pokémon contest training" Lucy said.

"Ok so 1st is the performance round and the performance round is where you show off your Pokémon and their moves and since Eve is the cutest she will be in this contest and Shade we will need your help to train for the battle round ok, but first our performance training" Lucy said.

"Ok now Eve we are going to dance but it's you who is the star not me. Ok so follow me" Lucy said as she started dancing slowly so Eve could keep up.

*wow this is fun* Eve thought as he followed Lucy around

"Come on Eve you need to be more graceful, I know you can do this" Lucy encouraged Eve. Eve followed Lucy and tried his best to keep in sync with her then

"Ok now Eve do a backflip and land on my shoulder" Lucy asked Eve but when Eve tried it he missed and landed on Shade.

"Why Eve have you 'fallen' for me already" Shade asked Eve

"You wish Shade, it was an accident" Eve told Shade as he got off of Shade and walked back to Lucy.

"Ok Eve let's try it again, you need to remember to be graceful and aim for my shoulder when you do the backflip" Lucy told Eve.

So Lucy and Eve worked hard and eve was getting the hang of dancing as he was, the dance was wonderful

"That's it Eve, just like that now for the backflip I know you can you can do it, remember practice makes perfect" Lucy said encouraging eve.

Eve then jumped and did a backflip then landed on Lucy's shoulder but he was wobbling a lot and yet he was happy that he done it

"Well done eve, I knew you could do it we just need to practice it until you can land on my shoulder without wobbling" Lucy praised Eve.

"Ok next is battle training, the battle round is a bit different from the performance round you will be battling but you need to be graceful because the battles have points and you are judged on how graceful and how unique you use your moves are in battle, so now Shade lets battle to help Eve get some more battle experience" said Lucy.

"Eve let's start off with quick attack" Lucy said.

And Eve ran right to Shade at full speed then Shade jumped up and fired a shadow ball right on Eves back.

"Come on Eve you need to be faster than that" Shade told Eve.

"You don't say" Eve replied.

"Eve jump and use quick attack while spinning" Lucy said.

Eve jumped then used quick attack but when he tried to spin he lost control and his a nearby tree.

"Eve, are you ok?" Said Lucy as she ran to Eve, she then Picked Eve up and smiled at eve said "looks like we need to work on spinning first before we do it with quick attack, let's take a little break".


	5. Chapter 5

A new path to the top

Chapter five: Spin Eve, Eve's moonlit training.

There was a gentle summer breeze across the meadow and the sun was up high, it was a perfect day for training and that's what Lucy and Eve were doing.

"Ok Eve let's try it once more, ready Eve" Lucy asked Eve

"Vee" said Eve

"Ok now Eve Run to that tree" said Lucy as she pointed to a tree and Eve ran towards it and when he was close "now Eve jump and Spin" finished Lucy and right then Eve jumped and tried to spin and spun once then crashed into the ground.

"EVE" yelled Lucy as she ran toward Eve

"Are you ok Eve?" Lucy asked as she picked up Eve off the floor

"Vee" said Eve

"That a relieve, you're getting better but I know that you can do this I believe in you" Lucy told Eve

After that there was nothing for silence

"Well how about we get lunch?" Lucy asked Eve

"Vee" said Eve as he jumped once

The two then waked under the tree they were using for practice Lucy then got two sandwiches and a blow of poke chow out of her bag and put the poke chow on the ground near Eve,

"Eat up, Eve" Said Lucy as she started to eat her sandwiches, and eat Eve did.

*I need to work harder, I can't let Lucy down* thought Eve as he ate the poke chow

"So after lunch we will get back to training, I know you can do it we just have to keep practicing" Said Lucy as she just finished her first sandwich

"Vee" said Eve as he lifted his head up from his bowl

It took them 5 more minutes until they were finished with lunch and then they got up and resumed training

"Ok now Eve I believe that you can do it this time run to that tree" Lucy told Eve and Eve did as Lucy said "now jump and spin" Lucy finished and when Eve jumped he still crashed.

*DAM IT* thought Eve

-5 hours of training later-

"Ok time to get ready for tea, Shade come out and help" said Lucy as she threw Shades poke ball

"Zor" said Shade

"Ok so Shade can you go get some firewood and Eve you can help me set the blanket up k" said Lucy and so Shade went off to look for some firewood and Lucy got the blanket out and Eve helped set it up, it took 2 minutes to set up and then Shade came back with some firewood in his mouth. After he gave the firewood to Lucy Shade walked over to Eve.

"So how's the training going?" Shade asked Eve

"Not good I can't even hit a single tree, but I know if I just keep at it I will get it soon just wait and see" replied Eve

"Well I guess it's good that you aren't giving up so easy, but I don't think Lucy would like you to push yourself too hard" said Shade

"your right Shade but I can't let her down" said Eve

"Ok guys, dinner's ready" said Lucy

And so the two Pokémon ran to their trainer to have their dinner, Shade and Eve had poke chow and Lucy had a nice blow of soup. Shade just scoffed his down while Eve just took his time and enjoyed every bite of his food and Lucy just ate her soup. After they finished Shade went back inside his poke ball then Lucy and Eve went back into the tent to get ready to go to bed. Eve got into his pet bed and Lucy got into her sleeping bag.

"You did great work today Eve, let's keep it up tomorrow" said Lucy as she went to sleep and Eve fell asleep a few minutes after

-Later that night-

Eve was dreaming that he was human again and just outside is home he then walks up to the door and he takes a deep breath then opens it and what he sees is his mother.

"Mum I'm home" Dan said, but his mum did not respond he then ran into the living room to see her watching TV. Dan then walked to her and saw that she was watching a Pokémon contest and the contestant that was performing was Lucy and trying to call out her Pokémon.

"Why isn't she using shade?" said Dan

"EVE, where are you I need you" said Lucy Dan then found himself in darkness with two paths one that had the TV and the other his mum. That's when Eve woke up, he was still in his pet bed in the tent.

"What was that?" Eve thought then he saw that Lucy was still asleep, so he decided to go out of the tent and train as he stepped out of the tent he could see the wonders of the night the moon was full and the sky was clear and it was nice and peaceful eve then walked up to the tree he and Lucy was training with and started running to it then jumped and used quick attack but landed face down in the dirt.

"Dam it not again, but I can't give up I know I can do this" said Eve

Eve kept at it and trying it at different speeds and timings but each time he hit the dirt until he learnt something as he ran close to the tree then jumped a bit off the floor used quick attack, then spun and he hit the tree.

"I did it I finally hit the tree while spinning" said Eve just then he wobbled "Man I need to get some sleep" Eve said as he got up and started walking back to the tent he just then stepped on something it was the pink ribbon Lucy's mum gave him, Eve smiled and picked it up in his mouth and walked back to the tent with it.

*it may be girly but it shows I am Lucy's partner Pokémon and I wouldn't have it any other way* Eve thought as he walked back into the tent and lade in his pet bed with the ribbon under his paw.


End file.
